Closed Doors
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: We all have doors of the past that we closed. When Sango stumbles on a secret of Miroku's past, who knows what will happen? Eventual MirokuSango pairing. Rated for violence
1. Prolouge

Shinju: Oooh, a nice angsty songfic to start it all off…

Sango: That's right folks! This is NOT a one shot for once!

Shinju: Yep, it will be a very long fic, WITH CHAPTERS!!! throws confetti

Sango: FUN!!! -

Shinju: Say. It.

Sango: No.

Shinju: Yes.

Sango: NEVER!!!

Shinju: mmmmmaaaaannnnn….

Sango: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Shinju: Hiei, you say it.

Hiei: Hn. ShinjuJaganshi does not own Inu-Yasha or the song My Last Breath. So leave her alone.

Shinju: singingso all you nasty lawyers go aaawwwaaaayyyy….

* * *

**Hold on to me love**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,**

**Oh,**

The boy dragged himself forward, breathing heavily. _It hurts…It hurts so much…Where is she? _He thought, slightly frantic. He looked at the red floor._ All this blood…so much of it…from us?_ His head went up as he heard a noise from nearby. _Is it her?_

"Aaaahhhh…h-help…me…"came the soft voice. Too soft! Too weak! She was…

Dying…for him…NO! He would not let her die! He dragged himself to her, cringing a bit at the sight of her body. There were no broken bones, just blood everywhere.

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

"Can you…hear…me?" she asked. He nodded, unable to speak for fear he would begin crying. His partner, his friend, the one person who mattered most to him, was dying.

"I love…you…you know?" she whispered, her voice carrying a hint of sadness. He nodded again, this time unable to stop the flow of tears. He held her close, and they sat there in the darkness, neither one speaking.

"Why? Why did you-" he began, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. She gave a weak smile.

"Because I…love you…can't let you…die…"

**Holding my last breath,**

**Safe inside myself,**

**Are all my thoughts of you.**

**Sweet rapture, light, it ends here tonight.**

"Heh…guess you have to kill…this one alone…" she whispered, her voice laced with anger and frustration.

"I swear…**he** will die. I will avenge you…" he said, his eyes burning with promise and anger.

"Yes…why are you…so sad?" she asked. He stiffened, then relaxed. She always knew the truth, so why was he surprised?

"It's my fault. If I had moved just a bit faster then-" he started, but she cut him off again, this time with angry words and looks.

"No! **I **chose to…jump…and save…you…" She said, her eyes filled with fury, tears falling down her face.

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

**Look far me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

"I don't want you to die! Don't leave me alone!" he begged, asking what he knew was impossible.

"Can't stay…my time…and besides…she's waiting…for me…they both are…" she whispered, her eyes and voice filled with longing. Of course…she missed them.

"Make me…promise me…"she whispered, staring at him, no, almost through him. The whisper was followed by five chilling words.

"My time is almost up…"

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in your tears**

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself,**

**Are all my thought of you,**

**Sweet rapture, light, it ends here tonight.**

"What is it? I…I promise." He asked, swallowing back the tears. She was dying…if she wanted him to do something, then he would do it.

"I-it will shoot a…ice beam soon…when I say now…throw me in the path of it…so that I face…the sun…and you…"

"What?!?"

"I will be there…forever…so please…visit me…now and then…"

"But-"

"Soon now…" she whispered, her eyes taking on a far away look.

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here.**

**But still you wake, and know the truth,**

**No one's there.**

"There is somebody…else out…there for…you." She whispered, squeezing his hand a bit.

"No one can take your place." He said, his voice hollow.

"She…she has my name…so find her…and bring her…here…so I can meet…her…" she said, her voice almost below a whisper.

"Now…good-bye…" she sighed. He choked back a sob as he slowly picked her up by the waist.

"Good-bye…" he whispered, and threw her.

**Say goodnight.**

**Don't be afraid.**

In a few seconds she was frozen inside a pillar of ice, a small smile playing across her lips, her arms spread wide as though to greet the sun.

The demon chuckled to itself. A half alive girl frozen in an ice pillar! It ahad never heard of such a thing! Then something caught its eye. The boy was moving towards it, slowly walking forward until he was past the pillar. The demon hissed, and drew back as the boy looked in the eyes. Cold, ruthless, killer's eyes those were…followed by the coldest words the demon had ever heard.

"I live for her. I am alive because of her. Now I will kill for her."

The boy took another step forward and gave a small smirk.

"Ironic, ne?"

**Calling me, calling me**

**As you**

**Fade, to black…**

Shinju: Mystery, angst, pain, hatred…all in one chapter!

Sango: Remember, this is not a one shot. There will be more chapters, explaining who these two are and what happened.

Shinju: See you next time!


	2. My Name

Shinju: Okay…well, no reviews so far…

Sango: Don't say it.

Shinju: I'm sorry, but if I don't get at least one review, then this fic will just have to hang here!

Sango: NO!

Shinju: sniff yes.

Sango: ShinjuJaganshi does not own Inu-Yasha, no matter how much she wishes she could.

Shinju: Did I mention that this fic is for Sango, yes, the one who helps me with my fics, because…well, I guess you're gonna find out sooner or later, so I won't tell you now.

Sango: ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Lalalala: thoughts of SOMEBODY_

Lalalala: Sango's thoughts

**Lalalala: Miroku's thoughts**

* * *

****

Sango woke up, leaving the familiar dream right where it usually did; nowhere useful. It irritated her that in the dream, she could see the faces so clearly, but when she was awake, they became a blurry haze.

"I wish I knew what it meant…" she whispered to herself, not wanting to wake up Miroku and the others.

_What? What do you wish you know the meaning to?_ Asked a little voice in her head.

Not really thinking about it, she thought back, what that dream where the girl in coated in ice means…, and then realized something. She gasped and ran outside. She got to a tree and sank down. Some ghost was following her, seeping into her consciousness, controlling her thoughts.

_You mean…you are the one with the dream? _Asked the voice, sounding absolutely thrilled. Now that she thought about it, the voice sounded like the girl's voice from her dream. And that was not a pleasant thought.

Who are you? And what do you want? Asked Sango, trembling a bit. This voice was creepy with the way it spoke to her, like she was a long lost friend, or lost family.

_My name…is Sango. I want you to make somebody fulfill a promise they made to me. _Said the voice, now sounding a bit worried. _Hm, me being Sango and you being Sango could be quite confusing. What do you want to call me instead? _It, she, asked.

Um, what to call you? How about…Cho? And who needs to fulfill a promise to you? You mean the promise in the dream? What was it again? Why me? _Demanded_ Sango, nearly in tears at this point.

_Cho? How…ironic. Heh…_Cho whispered, making sounds like she was crying. Then, before Sango could ask if she was alright, the sounds stopped, and Cho resumed talking._ The promise was for him to visit me, and to allow himself to fall in love with the woman who has my name. That's you. You…because you are a kind soul, and you fulfill the one requirement I set for him, to find a girl with my name. But still he visits me, talking about you non-stop, praising you, and telling me what you have done recently. It warms me to see you are as he described you. As for whom…I believe you know him better then you think._

Who? It couldn't be Inu-Yasha, because he loves Kagome, so that leaves…oh no. she thought, as the only logical explanation hit her.

_Yes. It is the one you call "hentai" or more often I believe, Hoshi-sama. Would it kill you to just call him Miroku? _Asked the spirit, sounding mildly irritated at the other girl's response.

Um…no. Could you show me what you look like? Or looked like would be more appropriate, I suppose. I would just like to know…she thought, praying that the other girl would let her see her.

_Oh thank you! I prefer for you to see me, but wasn't sure if you would mind me doing that. _Sighed Cho. Suddenly the air in front of Sango shimmered a bit, and then a young girl who didn't look much older then 14 or 16 appeared. Her long black hair fanned out behind her, and her white kimono showed no patterns. Her only piece of jewelry was a small necklace of light blue prayer beads.

"Sango? Are you alright? I felt the presence of a demon coming nearer…" came a distant voice. But not distant enough for Sango.

Oh no! Cho, hide! Miroku is a-

_Priest, I know. Don't worry; I've made sure he can't sense me well enough to see me or recognize me as…well, me. _Said Cho comfortingly, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sango? Is that you?" said Miroku, coming to the spot where she was. By a stroke of pure genius, she had devised a plan to get some information from him. She had to do this perfectly, or else it would all be ruined. She had managed to stand up before he reached her and turn away from him.

"Sango?" he called, stepping toward the figure before him. Slowly she turned around to stare at him with blank eyes.

"Miroku…" she whispered, staring straight into his eyes. He was taken back by her calling him by his name. She had never done that before. Suddenly, he saw her start to pitch forward. He dashed forward and caught her. She was probably sleepwalking. But the funny thing was, he had never seen the slayer sleepwalk before. Oh well.

As he caught her, he heard he mutter, "You promised her…how could you?" As soon as he heard those words, he nearly dropped her in surprise. **How does she know? No no, I'm getting worked up about nothing. She just had a dream. But why that dream? You did promise her. And you've known her forever now. Stop being a hentai and-** but he never finished the thought. He didn't want to finish it. He walked back into the house, quietly shutting the door. He gently placed her back on her sleeping bag. He hesitated for a moment, and then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good-night Sango." He whispered, and then returned to where he slept. Meanwhile, Cho watched it all, slightly amused by the antics of both humans.

_Maybe I didn't need to interfere after all…oh well. It will teach them both a lesson after all._

* * *

Shinju: And that's all for now folks!

Sango: Shinju, ya really need to put me into character better...

Shinju: Oh yeah...this is SO not how she normally acts...but I guess being DEAD does things to you...

Sango: See you next time!

Shinju: 5 reveiws!


	3. Teardrops

Shinju: Thank you! I was so happy to get all those reviews!

Sango: Thank you Fred the Mutant Pickle! Our Faithful Review! And now for author responses!

Shinju: I don't own Inu-Yasha and never will. But I do own Cho.

**Fred the Mutant Pickle**: Oh! We're sorry you were confused! But happy you came back! Sorry you kept looking for Rurouni Kenshin! Glad you liked it so much!

**Demon-Slayer13**: Yay! Thank you SO much for the positive feedback! We couldn't believe it either! You made us both blush and show our friends your review! Thanks!

**el diablo**: Yay! Sorry you got confused! But happy that you like it too!

**Cleverfox79**: Well…glad you like it…but is odd an insult or a compliment? Thanks!

**Lalalala: Miroku's thoughts**

_Lalalala: Cho's thoughts_

Lalalala: Sango's thoughts 

Sango twitched in her sleep, then rolled over. Cho watched her, growing more and more impatient. There were things that had happened, they needed to go! She needed to wake up NOW damnit!

She took a deep breath, and then mentally screamed as loud as she could._ WAKE UP NOW!!!!! GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!!!! _ Sango jolted awake and glared at the other girl.

No need to be so LOUD! And I wanted to ask you how you and Hoshi-sama met. Demons and monks are not the most common mates you know. Said Sango, more than a little upset at being woken up.

_I think that you should ask someone else…he left a while ago you know. Went back to my…grave, I suppose. Kagome and Inu-Yasha shouldn't come with us. There is a person in the village that would tell you everything you wanted to know. Hop on the fire cat and go. Leave a note. _Said the other girl, avoiding the topic smoothly. But her spirit flickered slightly, as though she was upset.

Yes, lets go. Why are you so upset? Did I say something wrong? She asked, afraid that she had upset the dead girl.

_No…my current self has half my soul, which she functions well with, but I can feel the worst of her pain. She got hit just now, and I could feel it. But what you said just now…you sounded so much like my little sister_. Said Cho, sounding slightly sad.

Where is she now? Was she sad when you died? Was she the one who called you Cho? Asked Sango, aware that her sentences ran on to no end, but curious enough to do it. She had hardly noticed getting on Kirara and flying through the sky towards a certain village.

_She died, a while before I met Miroku. Naraku had her killed, along with her mate. I wasn't there, and came back to my twin's corpse lying on the ground, with her mate still hanging on. He told me, but he died. She did call me Cho. And I called her Chi. Cho and Chi. Sango and Shinju. Coral and Pearl. Black and White. She was reborn as my twin, but I chose to leave half my soul here, which means that I can't see her. I can't talk to her, and when I go back, then I will remember nothing. Not you, not Miroku, nothing. _She whispered, a ghost tear falling down from her face. And then, it solidified, glittering black woven in with glittering green. Sango found that she could pick it up, hold it, even feel the texture.

Sango. What kind of demon ARE you?

Shinju: Well? Suspense eh?

Sango: Yup!

Shinju: 2 new reviews before next time!

Sango: We take character requests! So send them in!

Shinju: BYE!!


	4. Fees

Shinju: AAAHHH! Sorry that this update took so long!

Sango: I laugh at your shame.

Shinju: SHUT UP!

Sango: Here you go!

Hiei: ShinjuJaganshi doesn't own any thing whatsoever.

"What are you…?" whispered Sango in awe as she stared at the other girl.

_ I…I'm part fox…part fire with…just a little bit of ice mixed in. Enough to solidify my tears. That is why Naraku killed my sister. Her black tears are rare, and can be used to create impenetrable barriers. She would…she wouldn't cry for him… Until…he hit her mate…she screamed and cried…when she cried…her mate turned out to be part ice part fire…Naraku worked himself into a frenzy…and…that monster…killed them. _Whispered Cho, her voice strangled with held back tears. Sango bit her lip. And she thought that her life was bad.

How did you die? Asked Sango, aware of how rude it sounded, but she felt like she just had to know.

_We're here. Get off._ Said Cho, changing the subject yet again. Sango looked at the village before them. It was small, but children danced and laughed, skipping around a person.

_Miroku…_whispered Cho, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly wiped them away.

One little girl wasn't laughing much at all though. In fact, she looked like this was the first time in a long time that she had smiled at all. She had two little pigtails, and her dress was black.

_That's Satsuki. She can help you. But we cannot let Miroku see us…Go to that little house right over there. Tell the woman inside that the demon girl sent you. Or Sango. Have her get Satsuki. And tell her to take us to the ice cave. _Hissed Cho, urgency in her voice.

Sango took a deep breath and walked forward. She kept a straight and steady path to the house. Before she could knock, an old woman stepped out.

"Get in! Do you want him to see you?" hissed the woman, pulling them inside.

"You…you know who I am?"

"Of course! Sango always had a fairly predictable mind."

_I do not._

"Now pay me my fee girl."


End file.
